


美人6

by ChristineTeng



Category: miya rurika - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineTeng/pseuds/ChristineTeng





	美人6

美弥从一进到将军府，就见到了这位海乃姑娘。说是久闻大名也不为过，毕竟在整个本家中，这个所谓的仆人也是颇为特殊的存在。月城和自己提起的家人中，竟也包括这位姑娘，应该说她算是月城除了母亲外唯一的倾吐对象。而过门不到五日，已有多事的下人与少夫人说了关于阿玉夫人曾经考虑让海乃成为侧室之类的旧事。说不在意是假的，但是这个姑娘吧，真是一眼就能看透的孩子，眼中的依恋根本藏不住，偏偏人又真善良，看到自己和月城的相处就知道没戏了，本本分分的做好自己的事。说真的，在忍耐这点上美弥对海乃是佩服的，若换做自己，在这个家怕是待不下去。如此想着，美弥为自己沏上一杯茶，坐在窗边的小躺椅上，看着庭院里在各种忙碌的下人们。海乃就坐在一颗海棠树下绣着什么。低着头认真的样子很吸引人。仔细看来，这也是个小家碧玉的姑娘，皮肤白皙干净，有一双会笑的眼睛，如果不是身在将军府，也许真就早早被媒人定了亲事。回想起早上在房间里看到的一幕，美弥知道这个孩子的忍耐力大概已经到极限了。掏出很久不碰的烟斗，点燃烟草，美弥考虑自己下一步该怎么办，这个姑娘一直陷在一个泥潭里，总有一天拖不出来。而让相思病的姑娘从一个泥潭里脱身，有什么比进入另一个泥潭更好的方法呢？

月城的训练越来越频繁，一个月有半月待在军营里，藤原将军虽然也已调回大营不在边外，却也忙得一连数日回不了家，家里也没什么大事，美弥向阿玉夫人申请去别馆小住两天，把那海量的嫁妆再收拾收拾，阿玉夫人想了想便同意了。美弥特意将海乃也带了出来，海乃鲜少出门，倒也没有不情愿。

霜铃别馆

进到别馆，美弥忽然就放松下来，虽然在本家时也不至于神经紧绷，但是家仆众多各处都要注意一二，这别馆上上下下就两个仆人，美弥和海乃来了也就4个人，加上又是过去住惯了的地方，到处都有自己修改过的痕迹，美弥在小院里大大的吸了一口气，严冬之际却笑得春光灿烂。海乃看到这位暖阳下心情大好的少夫人，笑容如此有感染力，自己都忍不住笑起来。说真的，若不是少将军的关系，自己应该会很喜欢这位挑不出毛病少夫人，而如今，大概只有尊敬而已…而接下来的几天，海乃见到了和本家里完全不一样的少夫人。本家的少夫人，无论谈吐举止待人接物，全都是大家闺秀的样子，随礼数周到但是总略带冷漠和生疏，和下人们始终都有距离感。本家的各种产业的管事们到家里来和少夫人议事，无不惊叹于少夫人的思路之清晰头脑之灵活，在她眼下别想有一点疏漏。而如今在别馆的这位少夫人呢？恩~她正在爬树，树上那只明显并不是下不来而是不想下来的橘色猫咪还在舔着爪子洗脸，偶尔斜眼瞄着下方将裙子打成结系在腰间正在爬上来为它一脸担忧的人类，满眼鄙视…海乃很想告诉夫人这样外来的野猫并不会被困在树上，实际上她也已经说了，无奈这个被猫奴之气蒙蔽了双眼的夫人仍然觉得树上的猫咪可怜弱小无助，执意要上去解救，那自己只能在树下看着了~果然，在夫人即将伸手要碰到猫咪时，猫咪直接从树枝跳到了小院的墙沿上，顺着墙直接走了，树上的人还满心欢喜说着太好了猫咪自己能走了，海乃满头黑线开始发愁该怎么让夫人从树上下来呢？却见夫人竟然直接从树上往下跳，吓得海乃连忙往夫人落地的方向跑去，夫人已经轻飘飘的落了地，从树上带下的落叶围着美丽的夫人转了一圈，裙摆也在下落中及时的散开飞扬起来，一瞬间海乃觉得是不是看到了仙女下凡，竟不敢再上前一步。而这位仙女落了地，目光仍依依不舍追着猫咪的身影，直到猫咪跃下了墙，离开了目之所及，这才转身看向发着呆的海乃说：“吓着了？”  
海乃低头回答：“没想到少夫人也会轻功，有些惊讶。”  
美弥轻笑一声：“哪是什么轻功，不过是会一些技巧罢了，不值一提。”然后美弥伸手挑起海乃的下巴，靠近说道：“别总低着头，我都看不见你的眼睛了。”  
海乃忽然直面了美弥那双深邃又似笑非笑的双眼，望不见底一般，仿佛自己一瞬间就会陷进去，夫人身上特别的香味那么清晰的围在身边，结果就是她在对方眼里看到了自己手足无措的脸，血气一下子冲到脑门，用力撇过头只想逃开，却被拉回来搂住了腰，美弥的一只手还抚上了她的脸问：“怎么了？脸那么红？”这一问，脸又靠的更近了，额头也抵在了一起，似乎在试探海乃是否在发烧，海乃觉得自己脸更烫了，脑子都要熟了，急急忙忙推开夫人往后连退好几步说道：“没事没事！”美弥也不坚持，说了句：“不舒服不要勉强哦。”然后径自回了房间，海乃捂着自己扑棱扑棱狂跳的胸口，觉得刚才被抚过的脸颊还在发烫。

在从本家到别馆的路上，美弥就和海乃提过别馆的小温泉，美弥总笑着说有温泉最方便的就是不用另外烧水，对于一早起来也有沐浴习惯的夫人来说再好不过了，早起的海乃像前两天一样，将毛巾和夫人交代的一些瓶瓶罐罐放在盘子里，去到温泉池为夫人的沐浴做准备，却见温泉池的门那么早竟然开着？海乃轻轻推门往里看，但是并没看见什么人，难道是昨晚没关吗？心里如此想着，便走了进去，将东西放在惯常的区域后想出门去看少夫人起床了没，却听到水池里似乎有响动，海乃皱了一下眉头，想到浴池门并没关这件事，还是不太放心，于是往温泉池里探去，却见美弥双眼紧闭，一件完全透明的纱衣半裹着身体，整个人沉在池底，仿佛没了气息，海乃心中一惊，叫了声“夫人！”正想下池子里捞人，却见池底的人忽然睁开眼睛，出水洛神一般向她伸出手来，自己鬼使神差抓住了伸向自己的手臂，接着便被拉下了水，扑通一声，自己落水的一刻听到了美弥爽朗的笑声。  
池水毕竟不深，海乃脚一撑地便半个身子出了水，身边的美弥还在笑，笑得有点喘不过气，海乃一边将脸上的水拂去一边又叫了声“夫人！”颇有怨气的语气。美弥止住了笑，捏了捏海乃的脸说道：“你担心我闷死在水下？”  
海乃鼓着嘴，用幽怨的眼神回答了美弥，美弥笑得开心：“淹死的人，不管多浅的池子都会浮起来的，沉在水底的一定没死，下次别被骗拉！”  
面对回到别馆后忽然熊孩子一般的少夫人，海乃真一点办法都没有，心中颇有些不忿，脑子里却闪过刚才少夫人在水底忽然睁开眼的那个画面，仅仅是回想，那双眼睛便再次诱惑了她，不知是不是在水里的关系，夫人眼睛睁开的那一刻仿佛宝珠发出柔和的光晕，与水波纹交融在一起慢慢将她包围起来，当时的感觉来说，与其说跌入了水里，不如说感觉更像跌入了夫人的眼睛里一样，湿润又温暖的气息包围着自己，出水后回过神来竟还有些不舍。  
海乃还在水里发着呆，确听见耳边有人在叫她的名字，回过神来，见到少夫人一脸担心的样子看着自己，心中一动，脸又烧了起来，低下头就习惯性的道歉，却在这时被捏住了下巴，腰再次被揽住，身子与少夫人贴在了一起。美弥强迫海乃看着自己，然后对她说：“我说过别总是低头，我都看不见你的眼睛了。”  
“眼……眼睛？”自己的眼睛有什么好看的，夫人你自己才是有一双藏了星辰大海的一般的眼睛，让人每次看都几欲沉沦。  
“你的眼睛，会说话哦！”美弥说道，“每次不管你嘴上说什么，我都可以从你眼里看到你真正的意思，你开心，眼睛就先笑起来，你难过，眼里就总是一闪一闪的。我一直都看得到哦！”  
这样吗？少夫人，一直注视着我吗？  
海乃被这句话乱了心绪，一时间不知道该如何回应，下一刻，她感受到唇上温柔的触感，是一个轻柔的不能再轻柔的吻，海乃感受着这份朦胧的温情，不自觉得闭上眼睛，而这时轻柔的触感却离开了，唇上传来了寂寞的叫嚣，让她睁开了眼睛，眼神诚实的表达了渴望。确认了信息的美弥眯起眼睛，嘴角扬起好看的弧度，再一次敷上了海乃的唇，这个吻带着霸道的力量，用力的闯进了海乃的口腔，唇舌的纠缠让海乃喘不上气，忍不住张大了嘴，不受控制的津液从嘴角流下，反射出嫙霓的光。  
身上早已湿透的衣服被用力的扯开，海乃的身体完全暴露在晨光里。一个并不算完美的身体，却让人很有欲望，温泉池的水蒸气在池水的搅动下越来越厚重，海乃几乎要看不清眼前的景物，只觉得烟雾被晨光照得闪耀出金光，美弥的脸不时的从金光中出现又隐去，让海乃觉得这是真实存在的人吗？还是自己在做梦呢？肩上忽然被啃咬了一口，一点都不疼，触感却深入到肉里，伴随着舌头的舔舐，自己耳朵出现了奇怪的蜂鸣声，大脑仅存的一丝理智告诉她 ，她需要拒绝，于是起手想推开压在自己身上的人，手腕却被一把抓住，然后自己被翻了个身趴在地上，那人的手指直接伸进了自己的口腔，欺负着柔软的舌头，陌生的触感刺激的海乃无法言语，津液再次顺着嘴角流下。背后的人在亲吻她的背脊，一寸一寸的挪动，酥酥麻麻的感觉立刻布满全身，乳尖被捏住的一瞬，海乃从喉咙里发出了音频极高的呻吟，那人灵活的手指不断的揉捏着，刺激着，海乃已经无法思考，只能听见那低沉的声音告诉自己，把屁股撅起来…温驯的照着指示，伴随而来的是颇有力度的拍打，手掌打在臀部的声音一声一声的打进海乃的大脑，不一会就感到了火辣，这时，美弥热的发烫的舌头却舔在刚才打的发红的皮肤上，残缺的快感密密麻麻的爬向海乃的腰腹，背脊，脖子，头皮…下身终于被填满的那一刻，高潮也立刻到来了，海乃感受着有生以来第一次的放纵与畅快，把自己埋在夫人怀里，安静得像从未醒来。


End file.
